


Perfect

by Melime



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Matt plans a surprise breakfast in bed to surprise Foggy.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacenarwhal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenarwhal/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Perfeito](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360431) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



Matt wanted everything to be perfect, which was precisely why it wasn’t.

Making breakfast was easy enough on a regular day, and he had made breakfast for Foggy before, but the second he tried to make something special, all bets were off.

He was half convinced that his toaster had the power to sense fear, because his sense of smell alone should prevent him from burning three toasts in a roll. Not to mention the eggs, how was it possible that every egg left in the carton was rotten? The bacon also smelled suspicious, even though it was fine the previous night.

All he wanted was to make Foggy a nice breakfast for their three months anniversary. So he was a romantic, who could blame him? After years of dancing around each other, things were finally good between them. They were on the same page, even if they didn’t agree on everything.

Now, Matt wasn’t about to let his treacherous kitchen get in the way of his plans. He planned on giving his boyfriend a nice romantic breakfast in bed, and he was going to do it.

Matt stepped closer to the window, trying to feel the sun. It should still be dark enough outside, maybe he could take a ‘shortcut’ without being seen.

\---

Foggy felt the weight of the bed shift, but didn’t open his eyes. Matt had the worst sleeping habits and Foggy wasn’t about to get dragged down with him. He had learnt a long time ago how to sleep through whatever it was that Matt had going on.

So he noticed when Matt left, but didn’t wake up, not really anyway. What woke him up came much later, in the form of… the smell of freshly baked muffins?

Foggy opened an eye slightly to investigate. Matt was sitting on the bed next to him, with a pink pastry box. Foggy closed his eye again, this was a surprise.

Matt leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

“Good morning,” Matt said.

Foggy smiled with his eyes still closed and stretched. Then he opened his eyes to look at Matt.

“You missed,” he said, pointing at his lips.

Matt placed the box aside and leaned in to give Foggy a proper kiss.

There was something utterly romantic about Matt’s willingness to kiss him in the morning before Foggy even brushed his teeth, super senses and all. It was sweet, but Foggy didn’t know a way of saying that in a way that wasn’t weird.

“So, muffins for breakfast?” Foggy asked.

Matt gave him a shy smile. “I wanted to surprise you with something, and the bakery was the only thing open so early. Or at least the only place open where I couldn’t smell a health code violation.”

Foggy sat up on the bed, and checked his phone to confirm what he already knew. “Three months.” It wasn’t that he forgot, it was just very hard to remember what day it was when he had just woken up.

Now Matt was downright grinning, “Three months.”

Foggy reached out to cup Matt’s face, smiling softly at him. After everything, all the misunderstandings and fights, they were there.

“You know, I thought you were hot since the first time we met…” Foggy started, then stopped as he noticed Matt blushing slightly, and pulled down his hand from Matt’s face. “What?”

“I could tell, actually. Your heart rate…”

“Shut up!” Foggy said. “And that’s not what I was going to say anyway.”

He didn’t want to think about what his heart rate might have done every time that Matt left the shower wearing just a towel. He tried not to look, but they shared a room for a long time, and he was only human, after all.

“Sorry. For what it’s worth, I thought the same thing, I just couldn’t explain how I knew,” Matt said, in a tone far too devious for a good catholic boy.

That was a good information to store for later. Foggy always did suspect that their cuddling sessions in college wasn’t as platonic as both of them claimed. Or the few times that they made out while buzzed. Ok, so maybe this relationship was a long time coming and they were both idiots for not seeing it sooner, but better late than never.

“What I was going to say is that I thought you were hot, but I was going to make a move on my roommate just because he was hot. But then, sometime in our first semester, I fell in love with you. I don’t even know when. All I remember is us sitting across each other on the library floor, hiding to eat pizza during finals week.”

Alright, so maybe that was cheesy, but it was the truth, and they had already lost too long by not being honest with each other.

“Wednesday, our thirteenth week of class, after Golding’s class. You offered me your arm to walk, so naturally, you didn’t even stop talking about the font you would use for the sign of your first law firm. You were trying to explain how the letters would look, like that was the most amazing thing in the world. That’s when I knew that I was in love with you.”

That was… that was… Foggy didn’t know what to say. Actually, he knew the first thing that crossed his mind, which was that that story was so good that Matt should probably have saved it for a proposal, but that was probably not the best thing to say at a three months anniversary, so he went with the next best thing.

“Damn.”

Fine, maybe not the next best thing, but it was the best that Foggy could come up with after that story.

“Too much?” Matt asked, sounding embarrassed.

Foggy pulled Matt by the back of the head and kissed him, trying to express everything that he couldn’t put in words. Then, when they parted, he whispered against Matt’s lips, “Just perfect.”


End file.
